When You're Married To Edward Cullen
by hamster15
Summary: I had my whole life to plan this a full 21 years but in reality I only had two months. One to get away and One to get dragged back Because when you're a Swan married to a Cullen you never run.
1. prologue

**So I'm going to re-write this story and make it better with the help of my new very awesome beta ****saaammm so I hope you guys really enjoy the story now.**

I don't own twilight

* * *

**Bella**

**Prologue**

Have you ever felt like you're the only damn person in a room full of mentally challenged people? Like everybody judges you with every step you take? Well I, Bella Swan, have. The only difference between you and I, is that fucks I give are almost non-existing. When you grow up as a Swan, having emotions and giving two fucks about what people think, will get you slapped or punched. In our household you have to follow the rules. While you sleep, the rules must be the only thing you dream about, while you bathe the rules must be the only thing you scrub into your skin besides soap, while you eat, the rules must be the only thing you gather in your mouth.

Being a Swan means you are important in this world, there isn't anything that can touch you and there isn't anything that can defeat you. So when your father, head of the Swan household, says you marry a Cullen, you marry a Cullen.

When you marry said Cullen you be a good little wife and produce an heir. But what happens when you fall in love with said Cullen? What happens when he cheats and what happens when you run? You make sure you're not the daughter of Charlie Swan or the wife of Edward Cullen, that's what you do.

* * *

Review and comment

Thank you

Tyerra


	2. Chapter 1

**Want you guys to thanks my beta saaammm and I don't own twilight **

**Bella**

* * *

I've always thought I was born to be a robot, something that will take a command and not ask any questions.  
Don't get me wrong, the first six years of my life were filled with wonderful images of a normal childhood. I used to play with dolls, run outside and play dress up, all the little fun things normal little girls do, unaware of all the darkness going on, not only in my house but the world we live in.

It wasn't until the bitter age of six, when I finally noticed that the world wasn't so sunny and bright. That was the day I knew my world was going to change forever.

My Father Charlie Swan was a man of many things but I never knew him to be a parent, for six years I've basically been on my own. My mother Renee died during childbirth so I was raised by the maids.

So, when my father walked into my room during one of my mid-day tea parties, my childhood was gone.

That day my room was cleaned out, gone was my toys, all my pretty frilly dresses, and anything innocent. I cried, trying figure out what was going on, only to earn myself a slap in the face. I stared at my father through my blurred vision, wondering how he could hit his daughter. He simply looked down at me and said:

"Wipe those tears. There's no crying in this house, it about time you start to learn the ways of being a Swan" he bent down and handed me a knife "it's time you were trained and taught the rules"

There in my life, is where I began to learn being a Swan comes with three simple rules:

Never turn your back on family.

You are untouchable.

And never run.

No matter what happens in your life, whether you're married or not, you never forget you're a Swan and when you're a Swan, no one can touch you, not the police, not the government, not the fucking C.I.A.  
Hell, not even the fucking president can touch you.

We run them, we control them and we own them. Despite all the hell you go through, you can never run because there will always be somebody there to drag you back. There is no hiding in the world of the mafia. I was trained to learn everything; from every style of fighting to how to throw a knife at the target of a jugular before you even could even blink.

I trained to be a ruthless killing machine before I was at the tender age of ten. By the time I was thirteen I knew seven different languages and had skipped three grades. At fifteen I had killed three traitors and had graduated high school at the top of my class with only my bodyguards in the audience. At 19 I had finished college and stole 6.5 million dollars from the Russian clan in Moscow.

My father made me into a ruthless killing machine that followed every command. There wasn't a thing that I didn't do for him, including marrying Edward Cullen.

The Cullen's were an old mob family and had been in power since the late 1800s and still have the same amount of fear as they did back then, if not more now.

The Swans and Cullen's weren't exactly what you would call companions or even friends but if some new mafia comes along, trying to take over the our world well let's just say fuck we shall become one.

Carlisle Cullen, head the Cullen clan is known to be deadly, one of the most vicious bosses beside my father. Carlisle, while running the business still had time to conceive with his wife, Esme Cullen. They manage to produce three sons, the oldest being Jasper Cullen also known as the 'demon drug lord'. He handled every distribution of drugs going in and out of the country. They say if it ain't pure your life will be gone for sure. Jasper married Alice Vitoli, daughter of the Alec Vitoli of the Italian clan, she's what you would call a big ball of annoying with a passion for swiping her hubby's little black card.

Next is the middle son, Emmett Cullen. He is what you would call just muscle but definitely not part of the hustle. He doesn't really have control of anything in the family business and is just there for decoration and he's quite happy with that. He married a supreme judge's daughter named Rosalie Hale. In my eyes, she is a piece a filth trying to fit in a world far beyond anything that her plastic surgery covered head could ever comprehend, but to everybody else she's a little princess who could do no harm behind her fake boobs and fake nose.

Then there the youngest, motherfucker Edward Cullen, he is the bane of my existence. I knew as soon as I met him that I was going to hate him. He was gorgeous, unruly bronzed sex hair and nice toned body, the perfect specimen. The downside was that he knew it, and he was a cocky bitch who knew how to flash you that perfect smile and Boom! You're his, right on spot.

When our fathers introduced us as fiancés, I knew when I looked at him that I would never be free. The first thing he said to me was, "There will never be a divorce"

I wasn't shocked at his blunt display of dominance because I was pretty sure I would never fall in love with him in the first place, this was only for business not pleasure.

On Oct 29, 2005 we married in at Catholic Church with over 200 hundred guests in attendance, I was 21. We didn't take a honeymoon because quite frankly, I didn't want one and Edward didn't give a shit as long he got to fuck me. I wasn't a virgin the night of our wedding, thank God because the bitch didn't even give me time to adjust to his size before he started thrusting into me.

Our first time wasn't gentle but at least we both got off and when he rolled off me, I thought I might as well get used to it and went to sleep. After a few times it became our routine. I handle my business, he handled his, I would kill somebody, and he would kill somebody, as long as we both fuck the shit out of each other every night we wouldn't bother each other.

But things started to change. I noticed after sex he would ask me about my day, start trying to cuddle at first I thought it was a scam but gradually he started to show little pieces of affection, little kisses in the hallway, lustful glances at dinner, and even surprised dates and even before I realized it, I had fallen in love.

Love was something I had never felt before and the feeling was strange to me but granted, I knew what I was. I even asked him one day if he loved me and imagine my surprised when he replied, "Of course I do, you stupid woman. I love you how could I not?"

I was so ecstatic that we made love all night. But I knew a woman like me could never just hold Edward Cullen's heart because as the year went on, the dates became less, kisses were on the cheek and the sex was no more. It was like a twilight zone or interception and as weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Four years to be exact.

I really didn't want to jump to the conclusion that he was cheating, who does? I didn't want to be that whiny and paranoid wife, I mean come on! I kill people for a living but I couldn't stop that nagging feeling of deceit.

He said he loved me and I knew damn well I loved him but could I trust him? Well that's another thing. Edward was still a Cullen through and through whether we were married or not. So, after four years of barely seeing my husband I finally looked for him. I searched the house and when I couldn't find him I took into asking the family, even the vile Rosalie but they either didn't know or (in Rosalie's case) simply ignored the question.

It was very suspicious and after growing up with Charlie I knew how to get some information. I tracked his cell phone, finding him like I said I would.

53 north Terrance road. I knew that wasn't a safe house or an underground hideout to store the drugs but me being naïve bitch in love simply shrugged it off, thinking of it as new development.

I hopped into my Aston Martin, taking in the feeling of driving once in a while and pushed it to the limit to see my husband. As I pulled up to the two-story house,

I noticed Edward's car along with the fact it didn't look like our normal properties. I climbed out the car and walked towards a window and noticed that there was furniture inside as well as being well decorated.

"So if it not a safe house and isn't an underground, then why the fuck is my husband here?" I whispered to myself.

I quietly picked the lock and let myself in and as I glanced around l noticed the shit load of pink. The walls were pink, the furniture was pink even the Goddamn toaster was pink.

This is a fucking woman's house that for sure I thought.

I heard a noise from upstairs, so quietly made my way there and as I got to the second floor, I noticed that the sound was getting louder and coming from the last bedroom at the very end of the hall.

'Why does this feel like a fucking scary movie?' I thought as I walked down the long hallway.

As I made it to the door, I heard m*** and grunts. Begrudgingly, I slowly pushed the door open only to see what classified as horrifying.

There, tangled up in the sheets, is my husband on top of some fucking strawberry blonde.

I saw red. It wasn't until I realized I had blacked out and woken up, that the sound of a muffled cry and grunt of pain came to help me realize that I had shot him twice, once in the shoulder and once in the thigh. I didn't care if he was hurt or not. All I cared about was the bitch on the floor crying beside him. I shot her too, in both f*** arms. She cried out but I didn't give a fuck, she was fucking my husband. I walked over to both of them and looked over them.

"Who else knew about this and how long has this been going on?" my voice was barely above a whisper

They both looked over at each other holding their wounds, ignoring my question so I shot her foot and his arm.

"Ahhh Wha-?"

"Shut the Fuck up" my voice was quiet, yet deadly. "I want to know. Tell me."

He looked at me with a mix of awe, anger, and lust on his face yet not a single piece of regret.

This fucking bitch doesn't even care.

"I've been fucking her for one year and the whole family knows" he said it so nonchalantly that it made me want to shoot him again. So I did.

"Edward I want a fucking divorce" I growled.

"Now Bella, you know that will never happen because as long as I fucking live, you will be mine so throw your little tantrum, because we both know that's all this is" he stated using the sheet to cover his wounds. Before I could even think straight, I put a bullet between the bitch's head. He looked over at her and sighed before looking back to me.

"Was that necessary, love?" He rolled his eyes and attempted to stand.

"Yes, it was fucking necessary" I said, pointing my gun at him. "I fucking hate you Edward and I will fuck leave you if it's the last thing I do" I told him.

His head snapped to mine so fast I could've sworn he might have suffered whiplash. His eyes narrowed and the green began to turn black, he voice calm but deadly.

"Isabella, I'm only going to say this once and I mean fucking once, you are mine and your are mine for life, there is no getting a divorce because it will never fucking happen and if you try it, you better believe your ass that it will be the last thing you ever fucking do. I will kill you before I ever let you go" he told me calmly. With that he crawled over to pick up his phone to call his men while I stood there and pondered. I couldn't believe what was fucking happening. After years of believing that he actually gave a shit about me, I finally figured out what love is, only to have it kill the little part of human I have left.

I will leave you Edward Cullen.

I wish I knew that before I made the decision, no matter how hard you try to run, you can't escape being a Cullen.

* * *

**Thank you Guys for all the follows and reviews keep 'em coming**

until the next chapter

Tyerra~


End file.
